The hours until us
by emmacbswan
Summary: Regina devrait être heureuse. Elle vit avec Robin. Emma , elle, sort officiellement avec Hook. Pourquoi les choses ne sont pas si simples AU : pas de suivi des saisons TV .pré Swanqueen ! Et Swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour,_

 _Je n'abandonne pas mon autre fiction « the space between us » mais j'avais envie de commencer autre chose._

 _Rien ne m'appartiens : ni les personnages, ni la série mais je les emprunte pour écrire ce que j'aimerais voir sur l'écran_

* * *

 **THE HOURS UNTIL US**

PROLOGUE

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle essayait de trouver le sommeil.

Vainement.

Elle tentait de ne penser à rien.

Elle ne comprenait pas d'où provenait cette sensation de mal-être.

Rien de particulier n'était arrivé ces derniers temps à Storybook.

Pas de monstres, pas de malédiction.

Elle avait repris sa place de maire.

Les habitants de Storybrook semblaient , pour la plupart, ne plus lui en vouloir.

Il étaient en tous cas beaucoup moins nombreux à changer de trottoir lorsqu'elle arpentait les rues.

Ses relations avec Mary Margareth et David étaient plus que cordiales, surtout depuis que cette dernière avait accouché du petit Neal.

Son fils, Henry , comme tout adolescent pouvait paraître pensif de temps en temps mais elle avait compris que cela n'avait qu'un rapport très éloigné avec elle. Son humeur dépendait maintenant beaucoup plus de ces rencontres avec Violette.

Sur le plan plus personnel, son épanouissement n'aurait pas pû être plus complet.

Elle avait proposé , ou bien était-ce lui ? Elle ne s'en rappelait plus très bien.

Enfin ce qu'elle savait c'est que Robin vivait chez elle, avec son fils.

L'emménagement c'était fait quelques semaines auparavant.

Depuis , les choses s'organisaient parfaitement.

Elle était heureuse.

Elle avait trouver son véritable amour.

Tinkerbelle lui avait dit .

Tout allait bien.

Mais elle ne dormait pas.

Robin, lui, ne semblait pas éprouver le moindre problème.

Il avait trouvé le sommeil à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Regina , elle ne dormait pas.

Elle avait les yeux fixés sur son plafond.

Elle ressentait les mouvement du matelas à chaque respiration de Robin.

Elle ressentait le glissement des drap en rythme avec ces respiration.

Sa peau semblait hypersensible.

Trop.

Chaque mouvement lui semblait une agression, chaque frottement des draps lui semblait plus pénible que le précédent.

Lui en voulait-elle de dormir pendant qu'elle avait l'esprit qui vagabondait sans savoir vers quoi ?

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient , elle sentait son énervement monté.

Elle savait déjà qu'elle finirait pas se lever, qu'elle irait jusqu'à sa cuisine, se préparerait un verre.

Elle ne savait pas encore si ce serait une verveine ou quelque chose de plus fort.

Peut être un cidre.

A deux heures du matin.

Bien sur, elle savait que ce ne serait pas un cidre, mais au moins trois.

Mais elle se donnait encore quelques minutes pour se l'avouer.

Et puis après ces trois cidre, elle se réfugierai sur son canapé, enroulée dans son plaid préféré.

Le gris.

Celui qui est si doux et si chaud.

Celui qui sent si bon depuis quelques temps.

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle va faire maintenant.

Parce que Robin n'arrête pas de secouer le lit à chaque fois qu'il respire.

Elle ne peut quand même pas lui reprocher de respirer.

Alors elle se lève.

Elle descend silencieusement.

Elle n'a aucune envie de réveiller qui que ce soit dans la maison.

Elle passe par la cuisine, prend un verre et le rempli de son meilleur cidre.

Il est plus de deux heures, et elle se cale dans son canapé.

Elle s'emmitoufle dans son grand et doux plaid gris.

Celui qui sent si bon.

Il sent comme elle.

Il sent Emma.

Emma et son parfum piquant et enivrant.

Emma est venue l'autre soir, pour discuter d'Henri.

Elle avait froid, elle avait affronté la pluie pour venir jusque là.

Alors Regina lui a tendu le plaid.

Depuis le plaid sent comme Emma.

Cela la fait sourire, car elle vient de le réaliser.

Que ce parfum, c'était celui d'Emma.

Elle boit son cidre et sent la chaleur de l'alcool parcourir ses veines.

Elle sent le parfum d'Emma .

Elle resserre encore le plaid autour d'elle.

Elle finira bien par s'endormir là. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle se dit.

Dans le plaid qui sent bon, qui sent Emma.

Elle finira par s'endormir là comme toutes les nuits depuis ….

depuis quand d'ailleurs ?

Depuis quoi ?

Depuis quand s'endort-elle seule, dans son jolie et doux plaid gris, sur son canapé.

Mais elle sent le sommeil qui la prend, qui l'emmène.

Elle y repensera demain matin.

Au réveil.

Parce qu'elle se réveillera avant tout le monde.

Pour que personne ne sache.

Personne.

Qu'elle dort sur le canapé, dans son jolie et doux plaid qui sent si bon.

Demain, elle y repensera.

À suivre ….


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les retours sur ce début d'histoire.

* * *

PROLOGUE BIS

Sans le bruit du grille-pain éjectant les tartines, Emma aurait sûrement continué sa nuit la tête sur la table de la cuisine.

Encore une nuit trop courte.

Les insomnies avaient conquis ses nuits depuis quelques temps maintenant.

Des insomnies presque douces. Pas de stress, pas d'angoisses, pas de peurs.

Juste un vagabondage de l'esprit, des questions floues qui disparaissaient avant même de se poser vraiment.

La veille au soir elle avait dîné avec Killian et ses parents .

Un petit dîner simple et sans chichis. Tout ce qu'elle aimait.

David était aux anges, il s'entendait à merveille avec son presque gendre.

Marie Margareth posait des yeux plein de bonté ( trop ?) sur les deux tourtereaux dès qu'ils se parlaient.

Au cours de la soirée , Emma avait parfois trouvé difficile de se mêler à la conversation.

Elle n'avait pas grande chose à dire.

Elle ne se sentait pas foncièrement fatiguée.

Elle se sentait juste absente.

Ailleurs.

Elle avait pensé à son fils.

Il passait la soirée chez son autre mère.

Ils devaient dîner en famille aussi.

Elle l'imaginait autour de la table avec Robin et Roland.

Regina, elle, devait faire les allers et retours entre la salle à manger et la cuisine.

Comme une vraie famille.

Elle s'en voulu de ressentir une pointe de jalousie.

C'était assez nouveau et sans fondement.

Elle aussi profitait de sa famille.

Depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de sensation négative autour de Regina et Henry.

Lorsqu'elle s'était forcé à approfondir sa réflexion, elle n'était pas parvenue à savoir si elle était jalouse parce qu'Henry n'était pas avec elle pour ce dîner ou bien si c'était plus compliqué que ça.

Décidément son esprit lui jouait des tours et sa mère s'en rendait compte.

Plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée, elle lui avait demandé si tout allait bien.

Plusieurs fois, Emma l'avait rassurée, prétextant un semaine chargée et une fatigue accumulée.

Plusieurs fois elle avait menti.

Mais même Emma n'avait pas de réponse.

Elle se sentait absente , sans vraiment savoir où elle partait vraiment.

Juste cette nouvelle et surprenante sensation d'être coincée, alors même qu'il semblait n'y avoir aucune barrière , aucun obstacle autour d'elle.

Alors après le dîner , elle était rentrée dans son nouveau chez elle.

Seule.

Elle avait le plus gentiment possible, éconduit Killian, encore une fois.

Elle aurait pu accepter de le suivre sur son bateau, ou bien lui proposer de passer la nuit chez elle.

Ils l'avaient déjà fait, souvent, lorsque Henry se trouvait chez Regina.

Pas ce soir.

Elle avait parcourue les quelques rues jusqu'à chez elle presque sans s'en apercevoir.

Un rapide tour dans la salle de bain et elle s'était glissée dans ses drap froids.

Une solitude infinie l'avait envahie.

Et son esprit ne l'avait pas laissé tranquille de la nuit.

Des bribes de sommeil avait traversées sa nuit mais n'étaient certainement pas suffisantes pour lui permettre d'affronter une journée dans les meilleures conditions.

C'est pour ça, que ce matin, elle s'endormait littéralement devant son café en attendant ses tartines.

Elle se demandait ce que faisait Henry à cette heure.

Sans doute qu'il profitait d'un copieux et délicieux petit déjeuner préparer par Regina.

Regina.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un petit moment.

Depuis ce soir où elle s'était retrouvé au manoir pour discuter de leur fils.

Celui-ci avait eu quelques soucis à l'école.

Elle avait demandé à Emma de passer après le travail.

Emma , repensant à cette soirée sourit , une chaleur, un souvenir de bien-être l'envahie.

Elle se revoit, assise sur le canapé , emmitouflée dans un plaid gris.

Emma était arrivée frigorifiée.

Elles avaient siroté le meilleur cidre que l'on puisse trouver.

Elles avaient discuté un peu de Henry, un peu de travail.

Regina s'était inquiétée de l'emménagement d'Emma dans son nouveau chez elle.

Emma lui avait proposé de passer , un de ces jours , pour voir ..

Regina avait répondu par un timide « peut-être »

Un silence avait empli la pièce.

Emma avait sorti une boutade pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle ne se rappelait plus laquelle.

Mais ce dont elle se rappelait c'est que Regina avait ri.

Ri d'un rire qu'Emma ne se rappela pas avoir déjà entendu.

Et puis la porte avait claquée.

Des pas avaient traversés l'espace, et Regina s'était un peu figée.

Elle s'était levée.

Robin était entré.

Il avait salué Emma , un peu étonné de la voir là.

Regina s'était approché de lui .

Elle lui avait sans doute dit quelque chose.

Ils s'étaient embrassé.

Plus exactement, Robin avait embrassé Regina.

Sans pudeur.

Sans retenue.

Regina semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle avait dit quelque chose.

Elle avait sûrement dit quelque chose.

Mais Emma ne s'en rappelle pas .

Elle se rappelle juste de ce goût acide dans sa bouche.

Ce goût venu de nulle part

Elle se rappelle s'être levée.

Elle se rappelle s'être excusée rapidement .

Elle se rappelle avoir traversé l'entrée et passé la porte.

Elle se rappelle que Regina l'a rattrapée sur le perron.

Elle se rappelle le regard de Regina

Le regard triste de Regina.

Le sourire triste et le « «à bientôt » de Regina.

Et ce matin, devant son café refroidi et ses tartines trop grillées, elle se demande encore d'où provenait cette sensation désagréable .

Pourquoi le fait de voir Robin et Regina ensemble, lui a provoqué cela.

Leur histoire n'est pas plus forte ou plus profonde que la sienne avec Killian.

Elle veut arrêter d'y penser.

Cela fait des jours qu'elle veut arrêter d'y penser.

Pourquoi envier un couple alors qu'elle même commence un si jolie histoire.

Une histoire qui rend tant de gens heureux : Killian, ses parents, même Henry.

Elle veut arrêter d'y penser.

Alors, elle boit son café froid et ne mange pas ses tartines trop grillées.

Et elle file sous la douche.

Elle sait qu'elle est en retard.

Elle sait que Regina déteste que les gens arrivent en retard au conseil.

Elle sait qu'elle va voir Regina .

Elle sait, sans aucun doute, qu'elle va se faire remonter les bretelles .

Elle sait qu'elle na va pas détester ça.

Elle sait déjà qu'elle en sourira.

Elle sait qu'elle va voir Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

_Grand grand merci pour les retours ._

 _Grand merci à Regina2015 pour sa « pub » et ces mots toujours très encourageants et positifs._

 _Grand merci à Emma2016 pour ses « reviews » très sensibles et ces mots si choisis._

 _Cette histoire est une fiction Swanqueen mais j'ai envie de prendre le temps, j'ai envie de leur laisser le temps de découvrir leurs sentiments et le temps pour qu'elles les vivent._

 _Je préfère prévenir ._

 _C._

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

L'ennui rongeait lentement mais inexorablement Regina.

Assise en bout de table, comme à chaque fois qu'elle présidait une séance du conseil, elle gardait une attitude professionnelle, au moins en apparence.

Sous la table, son pied droit ne cessait de battre la mesure d'une musique inexistante mais de plus en plus rapide.

Cela faisait vingt minutes que la cession avait commencée et déjà les intervenants ne faisaient que se plaindre et argumentaient des demandes sans aucun intérêt ni pour la communauté ni pour Storybrook. Seulement voilà, le passage de Mary Margareth au poste de Maire avait un peu sapé l'autorité de la fonction.

Lorsqu'elle avait, avec soulagement , redonné sa place à Regina, il aurait été difficile à cette dernière de revenir totalement en arrière.

Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour redonner un peu de structure à ces réunions.

Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui la réunion était encore plus ennuyeuse que les autres.

Elle avait quitté la maison de très bonne heure. Sa nuit enroulée dans son plaid gris avait été douce finalement.

Elle avait réintroduit la chambre, sans réveiller Robin.

Elle avait récupéré ses vêtements.

Elle s'était surprise à choisir ce tailleur, le noir avec les liserés blancs.

Robin ne l'aimait pas, il le trouvait trop stricte.

Mais après tout, Robin ne serait pas là ce matin.

Et puis, elle savait que ce même tailleur lui permettait d'avoir un peu d'autorité sur la personne qui se rebellait le plus durant ces réunions : Emma Swan.

Elle avait remarqué que, chaque fois qu'elle portait cet ensemble, Emma était plus silencieuse.

Le prestige de l'uniforme sans doute.

Des souvenirs de leur guerre passée.

Après s'être préparée, avoir avalé rapidement un café et une demi pomme, elle était montée réveiller Henry.

Doucement, tendrement.

Et puis elle était partie.

Très tôt. Trop tôt.

Le conseil ne commençait que vers 9 heures.

Il était sept heures trente lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison.

Elle avait choisi de marcher jusqu'à son bureau.

Le froid presque glacial lui avait mordu le visage.

Elle s'était senti vivante ce matin.

Elle n'avait croisé personne.

Quelques fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière, montrant que la vie commençait à Storybrook.

Et puis elle était passé par le port.

Elle avait vu le bateau de Hook.

Rien ne semblait bouger à l'intérieur. Aucun son ne s'en échappait.

Elle s'était demandé si Emma était là.

Sans doute.

Ils étaient forcement ensembles. Pourquoi Emma ne profiterait-elle pas de ses soirées sans Henry pour vivre pleinement son histoire avec Killian.

Peut-être Hook avait-il dormi chez elle ?

Emma lui avait proposé de passer un de ces jours, pour visiter.

Elle était bien tenté.

Ne serait-ce que s'assurer que Henry était correctement installé quand il passait la nuit là-bas.

C'est ce qu'elle s'était dit tout en continuant son chemin vers la mairie.

Mais, elle savait bien que c'était complètement faux.

Si elle y allait un jour, ce serait plus par curiosité, pour voir comment Emma avait arrangé son intérieur.

Elle avait dépassé le cap de la méfiance il y a bien longtemps.

Elle avait continué à marcher.

Et puis avant de rejoindre son bureau, tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, elle avait fait un petit détour.

Elle était passé chez Granny.

Elle savait que même si l'heure d'ouverture officielle n'était pas encore arrivée, elle se ferait facilement ouvrir la porte.

Chemin faisant elle s'était dit qu'elle ferait un geste envers ses concitoyens présents au conseil en leur amenant des gourmandises .

Elle avait donc fait le plein de donuts. Elle avait aussi, pris, presque sans y réfléchir, trois «pattes d'ours» la viennoiserie préférée d'Emma.

Elle avait traduit ce geste quasi-automatique, comme une manière de calmer « l'ours » que pouvait être Emma pendant certaines réunions, surtout lorsqu'on abordait le sujet des budgets.

C'était ça, juste un geste presque politique. Surtout pas un geste personnel.

Peut être juste un peu .

C'est ce qu'elle c'était dit.

Elle avait alors rejoins son bureau, et préparé ses dossiers pour recevoir la réunion.

Elle s'était assise à son bureau mais s'était retourné pour regarder sa ville.

Doucement, elle avait vu Storybrook et ses rues prendre vie.

Les gens avaient commencés à arriver à la mairie.

Les gens .

Mais pas Emma.

Peu avant neuf heures, tout le monde était arrivé sauf Emma Swan.

Marie Margareth avait sembler la chercher.

Regina aussi l'avait cherché, discrètement, son regard balayant la pièce mais avait tout fait pour ne pas le montrer.

Mary Margareth s'était rapproché d'elle et lui avait dit en souriant qu'il faudrait excuser le retard de sa fille.

Sûrement une soirée un peu tardive. Les mots ' amour naissant' et 'soirée romantiques' étaient sortis de sa bouche mais Regina avait instantanément et automatiquement bloqué son cerveau pour ne pas intégrer et transformer les mots en images.

Sèchement elle avait coupé court la conversation et rejoins sa place en bout de table.

Encore plus sèchement, elle avait repris Leroy qui s'était jeté sur une des pattes d'ours destinée à Emma.

Elle indiqua que seule les donuts leurs étaient destinés, gardant les autres denrées pour le Shérif qu'elle voulait en pleine forme pour défendre la ville.

Voilà comment vingt minutes plus tard elle se retrouvait là : en bout de table, le pied s'agitant sous la table pour cette réunion encore plus ennuyeuse que les autres.

Sans Emma Swan.

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, en pleine complainte de Moe French que Regina n'écoutait qu'a moitié, le bruit de la porte fit sursauter tout le monde.

Emma fit son entrée, une entrée qui n'aurait pas pu être moins discrète.

Elle s'excusa auprès de toute l'assemblée.

Elle n'osa pas regarder vers le bout de la table.

Elle se glissa à sa place, se déplaçant en regardant ses pieds.

Une fois assise, elle osa un regard vers Regina.

Celle-ci la fixait.

Elle ne dit pas un mot.

Emma remarqua juste le tailleur noir avec les liserés blanc.

Regina souleva un sourcil, toujours en la fixant.

Puis soudain, elle se leva, fit le tour de la table.

Emma n'osa toujours pas regarder .

Elle fixait ses mains sur la table.

Elle attendait la sentence.

Les reproches.

Les remontrances.

Rien ne venait.

Personne ne bronchait dans la salle du conseil.

Seul le bruit des talons de Regina résonnait .

Emma entendait le bruit se rapprocher d'elle.

Emma sentait le parfum de Regina se rapprocher.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour mieux capter la fragrance.

Lorsqu'elle ré ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit une corbeille remplie de trois 'pattes d'ours' devant elle.

Regina venait de la poser devant elle.

Elle regagnât sa place.

Une fois assise , elle regarda Emma, droit dans les yeux et lui lança avec un air qu'Emma ne su pas décrypter.

\- « L'amour et l'eau fraîche ne suffisent pas toujours Shérif Swan »


End file.
